Mi Dulce Inspiracion
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke encuentra en Hinata una inspiracion nunca nates sentida, con el tiempo el va dibujandola en secreto pero sus dibujos caen en masos equivocadas, cual seran las concecuencias para el Uchiha descubranlo ABER. LEMOIN.


Un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo. Cuatro largos años habían pasado desde aquella noche donde una familia entera había sido sacrificada por el bien de la aldea, una noche donde se salvaron vidas y una noche donde se perdieron. Sasuke Uchiha el único sobreviviente se había convertido en una promesa sus capacidades superaban por mucho a sus compañeros de aula.

Reconocimientos, halagos y honores llenaban su vida, el Shinobi perfecto según el Hokage, un muchacho frio, manipulador y sagaz, el último Uchiha como todos lo llamaban, pero todo esto no significaba nada para Sasuke, para él su vida solo tenía un sentido vengarse de la persona que le quito a las personas que mas amaba, su vida giraba en torno a los exhaustos entrenamientos con su maestro y colegas, pero aquello no le quitaba tiempo para hacer su pasatiempo predilecto dibujar paisajes, cualquiera que tuviera el privilegio de observarlos se daría cuanta que eran una bella obra de arte sin precedentes. Y en cada dibujo se ocultaba un secreto y un anhelo. Sasuke Uchiha deseaba con fervor tener un retrato de ella, deseaba reflejar su belleza en papel, pero solo había conseguido dibujarla sin que ella lo supiera.

** FLAS BACK**

**Una noche mientras caminaba por el bosque se topo con ella, quedo fascinado al ver la belleza natural que despedía, adoraba ver como sus cabellos azules se mezclaban con la obscuridad de la noche y como el tono de su piel albina destacaba, con cierta fuerza abrazadora de su corazón se acerco a ella para comprobar que ella de verdad estaba dormida, pues su seguridad era primero no deseaba toparse con otra loca acosadora como Sakura, una vez ya estuvo seguro saco de entre su mochila un cuaderno anillado con una fina tapa de piel color marrón y en medio de este saco un lápiz de carboncillo de textura muy suave y otro de punta delgada, con cuidado se recostó sobre el manto herbal y con un ansias desconocido empezó su tarea, dio gracias a los cielos pues la fina luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente el lugar y de paso a ella.**

**Poco a poco sus manos combinadas con el manejo del carboncillo empezaron a crear a la oscuridad y luz encarnada, Y. con un último movimiento termino, sus ojos negros se posaron en aquel papel donde se observaba a una niña tendida en medio del bosque adornada por las flores primaverales y por un hermoso árbol de sauce cuyas ramas colgaban elegantemente sobre el vacio, pero un ligero sonido proveniente de la chiquilla lo alerto y antes de que se diera cuenta el mismo salió huyendo con sus cosas en manos, pero una gran duda lo asalto ese momento quien era ella, estaba seguro de que la había visto en alguna parte pero no lo recordaba, tal vez si venia más seguido a este mismo lugar lo descubriría, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la vio en la academia, era Hinata Hyuga la hija del líder del clan Hyuga, se sintió un completo tonto al no haberla reconocido, por no decir tonto debía ser estúpido, en que estaba pensando se cuestiono repetidas veces, ni en un millón de años alguien no recordaría esos hermoso ojos blancos con destellos de luna combinados con esencias de perlas del mar.**

** fin flash back.**

En más de una oportunidad estuvo a un paso de pedirle que la acompañase, pero su orgullo y cierto rasgo de timidez que aun conservaba se lo impedían. Solo podía conformarse con imaginarla y dibujarla.

Soy un cobarde- se dijo a si mismo mientras la veía alejarse rumbo a su casa, sin muchos ánimos se fue caminando con un aura depresiva color negro y con un semblante por demás deplorable. Cuando llego a su casa el ambiente seguía siendo el mismo una mezcla perfecta de odio, deseos de venganza y soledad muy unida a la tristeza. Y lo peor era que el empezaba a sofocarse en sus propios deseos, pues cada vez que la veía una deliciosa calidez llenaba su día y las palabras dichas por ella hacia uno de sus amigos removió un sentimiento que él había jurado enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Y en medio de su lecho y ya sumido en el increíble poder del sueño la vio y como un aviso escucho:

La venganza solo nos hace daño, es similar a un sedante pues solo alivia el dolor pero no lo borra y antes de que un segundo pasara la oscuridad lo rodeo como siempre lo hacía desde la muerte de sus padres, pero lo que no sabía él, era que su destino ya estaba marcado junto a su dulce inspiración como solía escribir en cada dibujo.

Y así como llego la noche también se fue y como si sus almas y corazones estuvieran conectados ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo mientras se dirigían al sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la primera etapa de los exámenes chunnin, claro que no contaron que apenas llegaron se encontraran con un enorme alboroto al parecer los encargados de las aulas no dejaban pasar a nadie y el que intestaba hacerlo acaba en el suelo, Naruto y Sakura lo intentaron pero fallaron, luego vino Kiba pero el resultado fue mucho peor el acabo con el labio partido y Hinata solo atino a correr a su lado pero esta acción enfureció al agresor que intento estamparle un puñetazo a la chiquilla, pero una brisa recorrió el espacio entre Hinata y el golpe. Y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar Sasuke tenía atrapado el puño entre sus manos y la fuerza del choque produjo un sonido seco que capto la atención de todos más de uno quedo sorprendido con la velocidad de aquel muchacho misterioso.

**No vuelvas a intentar lastimarla, morirás antes de que siquiera muevas un musculo.**

Soltó cruelmente mientras dejaba paralizado al enemigo, pues este sintió la verdad y letalidad de la amenaza interpuesta por el Uchiha.

Hinata quedo muy sorprendida al igual que Kiba, Shino y el reto de los Gennin que conocían a Sasuke, las dos primeras personas mencionadas escucharon claramente las palabras de Sasuke, mientras que los demás solo lo vieron mover los labios.

Un enorme sonrojo se instalo en las pálidas mejillas de Hinata mientras veía a Sasuke dirigirse hacia los dos, como buen camarada ayudo a Kiba a ponerse de pie y sin decir nada se marcho no sin antes darle una mirada misteriosa a la Hyuga.

Y cuando todo el alboroto termino empezó el examen escrito, cada participante dio lo mejor de sí, incluyendo a Naruto que ya se había preparado, claro que ninguno de los presentes imaginaba que los ejercicios fueran tan complicados, habían ecuaciones diferenciales y lineales, proyecciones de las ondas sonoras, oxidación y reducción de metales y no metales, en fin el examen era una prueba verdadera de los conocimientos de cada alumno y con cada minuto que pasaba los tramposos salían expulsados del recinto ahora solo quedaban treinta participantes: quince de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, tres de la aldea del sonido, tres de la aldea de la arena y nueve de la aldea de la lluvia. Solo faltaba una hora y todo terminaría, muchos estaban angustiados no habían empezado ni con el primer ejercicio, mientras que otros solo hacían lo que podía, por su lado Hinata ya había terminado solo le tomo treinta minutos en acabar y ahora solo rezaba fervientemente porque sus amigos terminaran, claro que uno que otro intento copiar de su examen pero les falló el intento Hinata neutralizaba psíquicamente cualquier juego sucio pues odiaba que hicieran trampa.

Cuando todo termino tuvieron que esperar tres horas para saber los resultados, Y. ya llegado el momento uno por uno recibieron su examen el examinador Ibiky Morino empezó a decir las calificaciones sin importarles las notas altas y bajas.

**Sakura Hanuro 65.**

**Sasuke Uchiha 80.**

**Naruto Uzumaky 61.**

**Gara Saito 79.**

**Temari Seion 70.**

**Kanguro Yore 63.**

**Ino Yamanaka 50.**

**Choji Akimichi 60**

**Shikamaru Nara 65.**

**Rook Lee 67.**

**Tenten Urake 63.**

**Neji Hyuga 90.**

**Shino Aburame 9O.**

**Kiba Inozuka 62.**

**Hinata Hyuga por favor pase**- Hinata por un momento se asusto pensando que había reprobado. Pero sus miedos se desvanecieron cuando el mentor le entrego su evaluación mientras la felicitaba en voz baja.

Arigato Morino-San agradeció cortésmente mente la pequeña Hyuga para luego marcharse con su equipo, apenas ella estuvo cerca de ambos Kiba la jalo del brazo mientras sujetaba su cabeza y empezaba a coscorronearla con cariño pues sabía que su amiga había sacado la mejor nota, no por nada una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del sujeto y Hinata había sacado su señal de paz y amor mientras se regresaba a ellos.

**Felicidades Hinata**- soltó Shino con la única intención de que ella solo escuchara.

**Moto Arigato Shino- Kum, Kiba- Kum y también a ti Akamaru.**

**Wauff Wauuff**- contesto el pequeño cachorro grisáceo.

Y mientras el equipo de Kurenai Sasuke Uchiha estaba decidido mas que nunca a proteger a su **Dulce Inspiracion.**

**CONTINUARA…..**


End file.
